marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 1
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Quotation = We're not here to build a fortune. We're here to build the future. We live in a time where heroes save the world every day. But what are they saving it for? My greatest hero was my Uncle Ben. He saved so many people's worlds, you wouldn't believe it. Helping a neighboor with their mortage. Another with his groceries. He barely had anything, but he did so much with what he had. Running a global company like this is the most power I'll ever have. And in his name, I'm gong to do it responsibily. Create jobs. Equal employment. Green technologies. A chance for all of us to work together... not to save a world, but to make a world worth saving. | Speaker = Peter Parker | StoryTitle1 = Worldwide | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis1 = In Shanghai, China, a commercial for a Parker Industries wrist-mounted smartphone called Webware plays as a group of Zodiac's Leo Sect speed down the highway, firing energy bolts behind them. Pursuing them are Spider-Man and Mockingbird, in a futuristic-looking Spider-Mobile. Spider-Man sings a theme song, and when Mockingbird tells him to stop he activates an auto tune function. Mockingbird tells him that her S.H.I.E.L.D. training affords her fourteen ways of killing him, and Spider-Man shuts the auto tune off just as he receives a message alert from Nick Fury, Jr. who asks Mockingbird for a status report. She informs him that the Zodiac broke into Parker Industries' Shanghai branch and made off with its servers, which would allow them to hack into the Webware devices. Fury tells them to not let it fall into Zodiac's hands, and Spider-Man tells him he has no intention of letting S.H.I.E.L.D. have access to it either, cutting off Fury's protests by threatening to stop designing tech for S.H.I.E.L.D. if necessary. As they swerve to avoid energy bolts, Spider-Man boasts of his superior driving skills, courtesy of his superhuman reflexes, Spider-Sense... and private lessons. In the driver's seat of the Zodiacs' getaway car, Leo tells his grunts to take out the road. As Mockingbird complains that the Spider-Mobile is slowing down, Spider-Man tells her not to worry about crashing because it has web-fluid airbags. The Zodiac thugs blow up a car, destroying the road, but as they gloat the Spider-Mobile tails them, driving along the underside of the overpass. Cheered on by the citizens of Shanghai, Spider-Man switches the steering over to Mockingbird and opens the roof, addressing his fans in Mandarin, which he picked up taking his driving lessons. The Spider-Mobile's wheels unfold into insectoid legs and it flips over, cutting off the Zodiacs' escape. Spider-Man jumps onto the hood of their car, displaying a couple of the new webbing types he developed: micro-coiled Z-metal "Bug Zappers" capable of being electrified, and shock-absorbing expanding web-foam. The Zodiacs' car crashes and Spider-Man checks on the citizens to see if anyone's hurt. When one of them reprimands him for letting the Leo Sect escape, Spider-Man states he's delegating their apprehension to Mockingbird, who knocks the grunts out and interrogates Leo as to why Zodiac has been trying to steal the Webware servers. Leo bites a suicide pill, but Spider-Man shoots him with an antidote he developed, griping that he's tired of them killing themselves. Mockingbird accuses him of adhering to his "no-one dies around me" idealism, but Spider-Man tells her he's not so naïve anymore and simply wants to save everyone he can. As they return to Parker Industries to check out the crime scene, Mockingbird teases Spider-Man for his dramatic speech. A young Chinese woman, Lian Tang, exits a nearby vehicle and reprimands Spider-Man for taking the Spider-Mobile without her permission. When Spider-Man brushes her complaints aside by stating it's his car, Lian snaps that the Spider-Mobile doesn't belong to him but to her and Peter, since they designed and built it together. Lian threatens to report Spider-Man to Peter, saying that they are very close in a manner that implies physical intimacy, and Mockingbird quietly teases Spider-Man for sleeping around. Changing the subject, Spider-Man introduces her to other members of his staff: Min Wei, Peter Parker's personal secretary; Dr. Yao Wu, the head of the bio-tech division; and Phillip Chang, in charge of renewable energies research. Min inquires as to Peter's whereabouts since he has a press conference in ten minutes, and Spider-Man remarks that he knows where to find Peter as he enters an elevator. Changing out of his costume and into a business suit, Peter psyches himself up for the worldwide press conference. Later, in front of a crowd of reporters, Peter denounces rumors that he built the Webware industry in China to exploit cheap labor, stating that he's paying fair wages and is not out to build a fortune, but to build the future. Citing his Uncle Ben, Peter explains that his intent is to make sure that the world superheroes risk their lives to save is one worth saving, announcing the Uncle Ben Foundation - using technologies to help the less fortunate and improve standards of living around the world - as his next venture. When a reporter accuses him of being a "poor man's Tony Stark" for having Spider-Man as the company's mascot and his personal bodyguard, Peter replies that unlike Tony he capped his salary at a middle management level. After the conference ends, Peter asks Min Wei how he did, and she reveals his fly was down and tells him the corporate jet is waiting to take him back to the States. On board the jet, Peter places a call to Hobie Brown, who's been operating as Spider-Man in San Francisco. Hobie laments that he'd rather be out as the Prowler, and Peter remarks that he pays Hobie more than he himself makes, asking him to come to a wedding that evening. That evening, Peter, Hobie, and Sajani Jaffrey attend the wedding of Max Modell and Hector Baez. Despite them having fallen out during the time Otto Octavius swapped minds with Peter, Max congratulates Peter for Parker Industries' success and Sajani for being appointed manager of the company's European branch. Hector thanks Peter for putting him and Max in charge of the company's west coast operations, the Parker Institute for Technology, but Peter informs them there were a few last minute changes: he renamed the institute the Horizon University in honor of Max's now defunct Horizon Labs. Peter says that while he couldn't get any of Max's intellectual property back from Alchemax, he cut a deal with Liz Allan for the name. While Max is touched by this gesture, Sajani pulls Peter away to dance, using the opportunity to criticize him for his humanitarian approach instead of dominating the global market. Just as Sajani makes an ominous remark about taking things into her own hands, Peter's Spider-Sense goes off and Zodiac's Pisces Sect emerges from the bay. While Peter offers himself up as a distraction, Hobie changes into his Spider-Man costume. Pisces reveals they are after Peter's Webware specifically, because it has access to restricted data caches. Hobie - as Spider-Man - intervenes, and Peter tells Sajani to help the wedding guests - former Horizon Labs employees - find cover. Hobie's lack of a Spider-Sense gets him knocked out of the fight, and Peter realizes that he could be killed. Encrypting his Webware, he gives it to the Pisces Sect, who depart as the police arrive. Peter tells Hobie to change into his Prowler costume and that they'll retrieve the Webware together before Zodiac undoes his encryption, while the Horizon Lab alumni lament that they'll find themselves targeted by supervillains again, reminiscing over past incidents. Peter confronts Sajani, who assumes that he's going to ask her out, but instead he reveals that he knows that someone in the company has double-crossed him and that he's well aware that she'd been sabotaging his projects to undermine his authority and usurp control of the company, and that she had colluded with supervillains in the past, making her his number-one suspect. Peter lets her off with a warning that he won't tolerate her insubordination anymore, and a dismayed Sajani returns to the Parker Industries HQ in London, where she's greeted by Anna Maria Marconi and the Living Brain. Sajani irately tells Anna to call an emergency senior staff meeting and advance their nanotech program to Phase Three, brushing aside Anna's protests. Once Sajani is out of earshot, Anna jokingly orders the Living Brain to terminate her, but he responds that his programming prevents him from complying. Anna remarks that she'll have to upgrade his sarcasm-detection software and sets off to comply with Sajani's orders. The Living Brain follows and offers to assist her, making her remark that ever since his last upgrade he's become clingy, not realizing that the Living Brain contains a copy of the consciousness of her deceased lover, Otto Octavius. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** Villains: * ** Leo Sect *** *** Unnamed minions ** Pisces Sect *** *** Unnamed minions ** Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Shanghainese * ** * * Shanghai Municipal Police * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Parker Tower ** *** **** ***** St Mark's Campanile *** **** ***** Parker Industries London HQ ** *** **** Great Pyramid ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** *** **** ***** **** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Last Time | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = William Sliney | Inker2_1 = William Sliney | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis2 = At the Bank of the United States, Mr. Santos, a former drug addict, applies for a loan, telling the creditor he's turned his life around for the sake of his daughter Juliana. As the teller tells him he has good news, a man armed with a machine-gun bursts into the bank and opens fire, hitting the teller. As the man continues to fire into the fleeing crowd, demanding to be given money, a strand of webbing hits his gun and Spider-Man, Miguel O'Hara, decks him, noting that the would-be robber is stoned out of his mind. He hears someone crying and turns to see Mr. Santos cradling his daughter, who was killed by the gunman. Furious, Spider-Man grabs the gunman and pins him to a wall, extending his claws. Police arrive and tell him to stand down, and Miguel - about to sink his claws into the gunman's face - complies and leaves. Clinging to the side of a building, he unmasks himself just as Spider-Man, Peter Parker, arrives to congratulate him. Miguel laments that he became a hero to fight corruption, but seeing people constantly fighting and killing each other has drained him of his resolve. Despairing, Miguel tells Peter he intends to quit being Spider-Man before he becomes just as ruthless and violent as the people he fights against, and is surprised when Peter not only accepts his decision, but offers him a job. Miguel's story continues in . | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Unnamed bank robber Other Characters: * Mr. Shea (bank employee) * Mr. Santos * Juliana Santos * Mrs. Santos * Locations: * ** *** Bank of United States *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Breaking Bad | Writer3_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler3_1 = Stacey Lee | Inker3_1 = Stacey Lee | Colourist3_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer3_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis3 = On stakeout at the Rockefeller Center skating rink, Cindy Moon's Spider-Sense goes off as a group of Goblin Nation grunts rob a bank. Monologuing to herself, Cindy reveals she'd been tailing the Goblin Nation for two weeks in order to avenge her brother, who was infused with Goblin Formula and now has no memory of what happened to their parents. Extending her claws, Silk slashes the Goblin Nation grunts' getaway car and webs them up, taking their loot, a safety deposit box containing Parker Industries tech. Thinking to herself that she has no idea what's in the safety deposit box, just that her boss wants it, Silk returns to her employer, Black Cat, who scolds her for showing mercy and tells her that being good is bad for business. Cindy's story continues in . | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = What to Expect | Writer4_1 = Dennis Hopeless | Penciler4_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Inker4_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Colourist4_1 = Alvaro Lopez | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor4_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis4 = As Jessica Drew walks in New York City, she chats on the phone with Carol Danvers, who's on assignment at the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station, about life as a pregnant woman. Carol tells her to take it easy, but Jess has tracked down Walrus, White Rabbit, and Goldbug, and she easily subdues the trio before calling the police, despite being with child. Jessica's story continues in . | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Jessica's Apartment ** *** **** Command Bridge * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Church and (Quantum) State | Writer5_1 = Mike Costa | Penciler5_1 = David Baldeon | Inker5_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist5_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis5 = In the year 1602, a cathedral is being ransacked by a group of supervillains called the Sinister Sextet: Karnov, a warrior from the steppes of Muscovy who delights in theft and killing; the Serpent, a reptilian monster rumored to be able to turn men to stone at a glance; Magus, a sorcerer wearing a spherical glass helmet; Electro, a man possessing electrical powers, Hobgoblin, and the leader Canice Cassidy, a madman possessed by a powerful demon. As Canice menaces a priest by introducing the group, five members of the Warriors of the Great Web - Gwen Stacy of Earth-65, Peter Porker of Earth-8311, William Braddock of Earth-833, Paviitr Prabhakar of Earth-50101, and Peter Parker of Earth-90214 - crash through a stained glass window. Spider-UK remarks that the sad reality of the Empire is that too many wars abroad makes it easy for scum to run amok in the mainland, and that Canice makes him ashamed to be an Englishman. Canice commands Magus to confuse their senses, but Spider-Ham bites his ankle and causes him to fall. Electro boasts about his "electric effluvia", but Spider-Gwen easily trounces him while Spider-UK defeats the Serpent and the Spider-Man knocks out Magus. Faced with all five Spiders, Karnov surrenders without a fight. Paviitr binds Carnage with restraints that will suppress his symbiote, but just as they're leaving Spider-Gwen notices Electro has vanished. Peter Parker contemptuously retorts that Electro is too stupid to cause trouble on his own and will likely die of the plague, griping about how bad the 17th century smells and not noticing a blue glow emitting from his portal device. Returning to Loomworld, Gwen expresses concern that their intervention in the past might have unknown consequences, like the Nazis winning World War II, but Paviitr reassures her that they weren't in the past but an alternate universe. Spider-UK reminds her that what they're doing isn't interfering, but pitching in to defend worlds who've lost their resident Spider-Totems to the Great Hunt, that their duty is to hold together the strands of the Great Web, and that they can go anywhere across an infinity of universes... not noticing bolts of electricity crackle through the Great Web. The Warriors of the Great Web's story continues in . | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Adolf Hitler * Locations: * ** *** **** *** * ** Items: * * * * Tailsman * | StoryTitle6 = The Cellar | Writer6_1 = Dan Slott | Writer6_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler6_1 = Paco Diaz | Inker6_1 = Paco Diaz | Colourist6_1 = Israel Silva | Letterer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor6_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor6_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis6 = In New York City, the Ox robs a grocery store and walks way with the cash register, with seemingly no one present willing to stop him; however, Miles Morales swings by and attacks him, surprised that he didn't go down at first. Miles then uses his Venom Blast to bring him down and webs him. Later, armed men take the Ox to prison along with Goldbug, White Rabbit, Walrus, and two Goblin Nation goons. They explain that Ryker's has been rebuilt as the Cellar, but not by Alchemax nor Parker Industries, but by Empire Unlimited, and now they stuck them miles in the ground. When they arrive, the Ox and Walrus are separated from the other as they have powers, and are put in giant glass tubes. The Ox asks if they expect them to live like that, but Dr. Stillwell says they don't, and subsequently drowns them in their tubes. She tells her boss, the Regent, that their powers are average at best, but he tells her that this is just the start, and can't want to see what other treasures the heroes of New York will bring him. Miles' story continues in . | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * ** * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Spider's Corner with Petey P. | Writer7_1 = Anthony Holden | Penciler7_1 = Anthony Holden | Inker7_1 = Anthony Holden | Colourist7_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer7_1 = Anthony Holden | Editor7_1 = Anthony Holden | Synopsis7 = On his way to a Parker Industries board meeting with five minutes to spare, Peter Parker stops by the washroom, singing the Sailor Moon theme song. He realizes the stall has no toilet paper, and tries to use webbing as a substitute, only making the situation worse. After several uncomfortable minutes, he makes it to the meeting room only to slip on a sharpie pen, landing on the table thanks to his inhuman reflexes. Looking up, he is horrified to see that several of his enemies - Mysterio, Doctor Octopus, the Kingpin, Electro, Sandman, Kangaroo, Venom, Kraven, Doppelgänger, Rhino, the Lizard, and Vulture - are seated at the table, but the villains fail to deduce that he's Spider-Man. As the board meeting progresses, Aunt May brushes past Peter with a load of laundry - including his Spider-Man costume - and starts hanging it up. Aunt May passes out cookies and the Vulture flirts with her, to Peter's disgust. Retreating to the bathroom, he decides to hire a new board and burn his suit. Changing into his costume he dumps his suit in the trash and ignites it, realizing too late that the keys to the Spider-Mobile were still in his pocket. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * Aunt May Villains: * Parker Industries ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Sandman (William Baker) ** Kangaroo (Frank Oliver) ** Venom (Eddie Brock) ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) ** Doppelgänger ** Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** Lizard (Curt Connors) ** Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Other Characters: * Board Members * Ginger Rogers * Kermit the Frog Locations: * Unknown reality ** Parker Industries Items: * * * Venom (Symbiote) * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Spider-Man has gone global! Parker Industries is more successful than ever, with offices in New York, Shanghai, London and San Francisco and Peter Parker is racking up the frequent flyer miles with his “bodyguard” Spider-Man in tow, of course. But success breeds enemies and a reinvigorated Zodiac have also widened their scope to threaten the whole world. Join Dan Slott and Giuseppe Camuncoli as they take Spider-Man to the next level! This huge first issue also includes stories featuring Silk, Spidey 2099, Spider-Woman and much more! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}